Black Sweet Home
by anaracchi
Summary: AU / Dimulai dari Karin yang ingin mencari tempati tinggal baru. Ia menemukan sebuah rumah bernama "Black Sweet Home" yang sudah ditinggali oleh pemiliknya beberapa tahun lalu. / "Padahal aku yang menyimpan boneka itu…" / "Kau… arwahnya? Bukannya Karasuma Kirio sudah mati?" / First collab with Andrea Grayson!


Yo! Fic baru, first collab saya dengan teman saya, Andrea Grayson!

Oke, semoga suka ya!

* * *

Di sebuah tempat, di Tokyo ada seorang gadis berambut brunette yang masih belia bernama Hanazono Karin. Parasnya sangat cantik, iris emerald indah yang dimilikinya bercahaya setiap harinya. Tak lupa senyum ramah yang selalu terbingkai di wajahnya.

Suatu hari, Karin sedang tertidur di ranjang empuk miliknya. Di malam Jum'at yang sangat gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sinar rembulan. Karin lalu menjelajahi dunia alam bawah sadarnya yang hanya dialah yang tahu.

* * *

Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

Black Sweet Home © anaracchi dan Andrea Grayson

Genre: Horror, Suspense

Warning: Semua yang ada di sini hanya berdasarkan mimpi Andrea.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Karin terlihat sedang kebingungan mencari sebuah rumah yang mungkin akan ditempatinya sendirian―ya, dia adalah anak yatim piatu.

Dia sedang mengutak-atik komputernya―menjelajahi dunia maya. Dia menemukan rumah yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Rumah apa ini?" gumam Karin yang melihat sebuah artikel yang menceritakan sebuah rumah bernuansa hitam di daerah pedalaman London. Rumah tersebut sudah tidak berpenghuni dan dijaga oleh seorang pria paruh baya.

"Hmm…" ia bergumam lagi dan menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas yang sudah ia sobek dari sebuah buku. Ia menulis tempat, alamat, dan sebagainya yang menurutnya penting.

Ia langsung pergi menuju tempat tersebut―dan itu memakan waktu beberapa hari.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku akan menetap di sini untuk selamanya," gumamnya sambil memperhatikan fisik luar rumah tersebut―sedetail mungkin.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang rambutnya masih berwarna indigo. Sepertinya ia masih terlihat muda. Karin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Apakah rumah ini tidak berpenghuni lagi?" tanya Karin pada pria itu.

"Iya. Penghuni rumah ini sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mereka memberikannya pada saya. Jika Anda berkenan untuk tinggal di sini, tentu saya akan mengizinkannya." jawab pria itu panjang lebar. "Perkenalkan, saya Kujo Kazuto."

"Ya, Kujo-san, terimakasih atas informasinya. Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengetahui sejarah rumah ini sebelumnya juga identitas pemiiknya." balas Karin. "Oh iya, nama saya Hanazono Karin."

"Kejadiannya di mulai beberapa tahun yang lalu…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sebuah keluarga Karasuma tinggal di sebuah rumah yang bercat hitam. Mereka hidup dengan damai dan harmonis. Sampai kedua orangtua Karasuma meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan yang sangat tragis_―_bahkan sampai tubuhnya hancur. _

_"Nii-chan, terus kita bagaimana?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat pucat bergelombang pada anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tua. Anak perempuan itu menggenggam tangan adiknya yang paling kecil._

_"Nii-chan yang urus. Kau jaga Rika saja ya," jawab seorang anak laki-laki. Rika yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya diam._

_"Baiklah, Kirio-nii." jawab anak perempuan itu yang bernama Kirika. Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Kirio itu hanya tersenyum kecil._

_Hari demi hari berganti, bulan demi bulan pun berganti. Sudah satu tahun mereka tinggal bertiga. Kirika dan Rika hanya bergantung pada Kirio yang menjadi tulang punggung mereka._

_Tanpa diketahui mereka, seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam, menyimpan sebuah boneka di gudang paling atas._

_Hingga pada suatu malam, bulan purnama. Mereka bermain bersama dengan sebuah boneka laki-laki yang diberi nama Jack. Mereka hanya iseng sambil mengejek paras boneka itu yang jelek namun menyeramkan. Di kedua tangannya terdapat empat pisau yang runcing nan tajam_―_tapi, itu hanya terbuat dari kain._

_"Lihat nii-chan, nee-chan! Boneka ini sangat jelek! Hahaha!" ucap Rika seraya menunjuk wajah boneka itu. Ia pun tertawa lepas._

_"Iya! Aku tak ingat ada boneka macam ini di rumah kita!" tambah Kirio sambil memperhatikan boneka itu_―_dari atas sampai bawah._

_"Benar kata Rika-chan, kalau saja boneka ini hidup, kita pakai untuk menguasai dunia! Hahaha! Hanya bercanda!" Kirika pun ikut menimpali._

_Hujan lebat pun turun, dan petir menyambar-nyambar._

_BLAR!_

_Petir yang sangat keras itu membuat Rika berlari ke pelukan Kirio. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, boneka itu hidup. Ia berjalan dengan empat bilah pisau yang berada di tangannya yang sudah menjadi pisau asli._

_Ia tertawa laknat dan membuatnya menjadi perhatian tiga orang itu_―_yang tentunya yang membuat mereka terkejut setengah mati._

_"Hahaha! Akan kubunuh kalian. Terimakasih kalian sudah membuatku hidup! Ini balasannya karena sudah mengejekku!" ia berjalan dengan kakunya. Jack mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masing-masing menggenggam dua bilah pisau._

_SLASH!_

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Sampai sekarang, belum ada yang berani untuk membuktikannya." Kazuto mengakhiri ceritanya. Karin tercengang mendengar cerita itu. Ia takut namun penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"K-Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggal di sini. Akan kubuktikan kalau cerita itu tidak nyata!" ucap Karin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazuto. Kazuto menatap kepergiannya dengan ekspresi datar.

_"Padahal aku yang menyimpan boneka itu…"_

**…**

Di atas pintu rumah tersebut ada ukiran yang bertuliskan "Black Sweet Home". Karin membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati namun dicat dengan warna hitam. Terdengar decitan pintu yang menandakan pintu itu sudah tidak lama di buka.

Baru saja Karin memasuki rumah itu, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan dan duduk di sofa yang sudah tua―dengan beberapa darinya sudah berlubang akibat gigitan tikus.

Karin mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menangkap sebuah pigura foto keluarga―yang diyakininya adalah foto keluarga pemilik rumah itu. Ia mendekati pigura tersebut dan menangkap anak laki-laki yang memakai kacamata.

"Anak laki-laki itu tampan juga… sayang sekali dia sudah tiada." gumam Karin. Ia menuju tangga―yang sepertinya masih kuat untuk menopang dirinya.

Terdengar suara jeritan seorang anak perempuan dari lantai atas. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Karin segera menaiki tangga itu namun langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia memakai kacamata.

"Eh? Bukankah kau adalah anak yang berada di foto tersebut?" tanya Karin. Anak laki-laki itu menatap Karin lama. Mata ruby yang dimilikinya menatap apa yang ada di depannya kosong.

"Iya, kau siapa?" tanya balik anak laki-laki itu. "Namaku Karasuma Kirio."

DEG  
DEG

"Kau… arwahnya? Bukannya Karasuma Kirio sudah mati?" tanya Karin sambil menuruni tangga dengan perlahan.

"Memang ia sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun akulah arwah aslinya walau jasadku telah membusuk, tapi aku tetap tinggal bersama kedua adik perempuanku di rumah ini." jawab Kirio. Karin malah makin takut mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh sosok di depannya.

"Lebih baik, kau pergi dari sini," lanjutnya. Belum sempat Karin menanyakan lagi, Kirio sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei! Tunggu! Kemana kau?!" seru Karin―tak sadar akan langkah kakinya yang berlari menaiki tangga tersebut. Ia pun sampai di gudang paling atas rumah tersebut.

Karin terdiam sebentar, lalu ia membuka pintu gudang itu. Lagi, suara decitan gudang itu terdengar.

Karin tercengang, ia dapat melihat tiga mayat yang sudah seperti orang dimutilasi, dan tentunya sudah busuk. Darah dan bagian organ tubuhnya pun tercecer kemana-mana.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia dapat melihat sebuah boneka yang parasnya buruk rupa dan menyeramkan, ciri-cirinya sama seperti boneka yang diceritakan oleh Kazuto. Ya, ia menggenggam empat bilah pisau di tangannya.

Karin berusaha untuk kabur, namun tiba-tiba pintu gudang itu terkunci dengan sendirinya. Bulan purnama yang menerobos masuk melalui celah di jendela itu menyinari gudang tersebut―lebih tepatnya, boneka tersebut. Boneka bergerak dan menyadari kehadiran Karin.

"K-Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" tanya Karin terbata. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang sudah seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Aku ingin menghabisi manusia yang memasuki ruangan ini." balas boneka itu―Jack. Ia mendekat dengan langkah kakunya, Karin seperti tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya, ia malah tersudut di depan pintu. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya, kalau pun bisa, percuma, tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Syat!

"ARGH!" Karin dapat merasakan kepalanya sakit seperti membentur sesuatu. Baru ia sadari kalau ia terjatuh dari kasurnya yang berukuran king size itu dengan tidak elitnya. Kepala mendarat duluan.

"Ada apa, Karin-chan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung yang memasuki kamar Karin begitu mendengar suara _gedebuk_.

"Ah, tak apa, hanya mimpi buruk, Himeka-chan." jawab Karin sambil nyengir kuda. _Sungguh! Yang tadi itu seperti nyata! Untunglah itu hanya mimpi!_

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Anara: Muehehe, first collab sama sahabat saya yang juga punya otak gak waras :D

Andrea: Buset gue ga sengklek kaya otak lo-' Oh iya, saya ini nggak punya (dan nggak niat bikin) akun di sini. Jadi ya collab aja deh sama ni anak satu -nunjuk2 Anara-

Anara: Suka-suka gue. Oya, fic ini emang nyata mimpinya Andrea :D Gue jadi iri, kok bisa mimpi sebagus itu.

Andrea: iya dong kan tergantung amal-amalan ibadah lo ama gue bro muehehehe :D

Anara: Sialan-_- ohh iya, Andrea ini sudah mimpi sejak kita masih kelas 7. Tapi ya, karena sibuknya*cielah* kita jadi baru bikin sekarang :D

Andrea: ide cerita 95% dari saya (5%nya Audrey yang nambahin) sementara Audrey yang ngetik sama nambahin diksinya deh :D

Anara: Aib cuy.

2A: Review ne! Kritik dan saran akan dengan senang hati kami terima! Ditunggu loh :D Arigatou :D


End file.
